When Darkness turns to Light
by theconceptofsunyata
Summary: This is a series of ZX/ MZ/ ZXA one-shots, pairings, AU settings and fluff I feel like posting. I take requests for this, just tell me and I'll probably give the request a shot. Sucky title I know. Oh well.
1. Ashes and Flames

**WHY. Why, why, why is the writer so horrible with updating? Because writer is made of fail & writer block clearly.**

**Hi, guys! I'm not dead, just in a severe case of writer's block. But I'm up and at em' again! And uhh… For readers & reviewers of my other story **_**Ashes of a Promise**_**, and **_**Echoes of the Past**_** I'm deeply sorry for not updating but I will get to that as soon I can kick my brain back in gear and get to it. But for now, you'll have to wait. Apologies. **

**This is a series of ZX/ MZ/ ZXA one-shots, pairings, AU settings and fluff I feel like posting. I take ****requests**** for this, just tell me and I'll probably give the request a shot.**

**.**

**

* * *

.**

**Difference**

**.**

**

* * *

****.**

He and Ashe were totally different.

That's what Prometheus thinks, anyway. They couldn't be more different if they tried. True, Grey calls them both "hotheads" and Pandora says both of them do rash, thoughtless things, jumping in headfirst without thinking. Okay, they both have sky blue hair, tied back from their faces so it doesn't get in their way, into ponytails. Fine, maybe both of them can be patient if needed but hate waiting around, and being held back [_-what, couldn't take care of one measly imp, Pandora?-_] by the slowpokes _[-hurry up already, guys! The booty will be all gone by the time we get there-_].

But Ashe barely understands that there's a greater plan – Albert's plan – being set into motion here. Prometheus knows this all _too _well [_-what an epic sham-_] and has plans of his **own** in action. Ashe always tries to help people and Prometheus could give a rat's ass about others. In battle, Prometheus likes getting up-close and **personal**, screaming for blood as he spins his scythe though the bloodstained air and laughing [-_mad, twisted laughter echoing out across the silent battle field-_] when he gets it. Ashe descends in a storm of plasma as she runs onto the battle field, twirling her twin hand cannons [_-eat plasma, moron!-],_ skipping from one form to another, a shit-eating grin locked on her face.

Ashe believes in writing her own story [_-this is my story, my destiny and everyone will remember it-_], controlling her own destiny. Prometheus's freedom, life, and destiny were stolen _[-we can't regain our original bodies, our real lives-_] from him so long ago, and he'll never get it back. Prometheus is caught in the trap woven by _Albert_, playing by His rules, screaming to be released and if being free means **cold**, black death, so be it _[-destroy the trash left behind-_]! Ashe is caught within the trap as well but broke free, played by the rules and made up some rules of her own on the way.

Ashe is a human, Prometheus is a Reploid, Ashe has friends, Prometheus trusts only Pandora. Prometheus wants to see the world _**burn**_, burn, and _burn_, Ashe wishes to see the world live, thrive, and make its _own _destiny.

Total opposites. Completely different. Dull grey ashes waiting to burst into bright flames and dark red fire thirsting to raze & burn all to the ground, who couldn't be more different if they tried.

And sometimes, when no one is looking, Prometheus will wonder when he fell in love with her and her grey fire.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Author's Notes**

**The funny font is because Prometheus & me are just crazy like that. The next one-shots probably wouldn't be like that. This one-shot was little short, I know. Hopefully I'll get better at writing long ones.**

**If you have a request for me, say so. I might or might not get around to it.**

**Read and Review. Have at it.**


	2. Love Plays Chess & It Never Loses

**WHY. Why, why, why is the writer so horrible with updating? Because writer is made of fail & writer block clearly.**

**Hey. This is a pairing request from GeminiSparkSP, Craft/Neige. Next up, depending on my mood and if my inspiration doesn't cheat on me again, will be Aile/Grey and Girouette/Prairie, requests from .**

**This is a series of ZX/ MZ/ ZXA one-shots, pairings, AU settings, other crap and fluff I feel like posting. I take ****requests**** for this, just tell me and I'll probably give the request a shot.**

**.**

**

* * *

.**

**Love Can Play Chess & It Never Loses**

**.****

* * *

****.**

"Craft! Hey, Craft!"

The spiky-black-haired sniper Reploid looked from where he was seated on top of one of the large crates scattered along the edge of camp, to see a petit, human girl with a head of vibrant red hair, wearing an orange jacket, and rather baggy pants running towards him, a pleased smile dancing on her small face at having found him. At the sight of her, Craft felt the red coolant that acted as his "blood" heat up in his cheeks. Craft had to wonder at _why_ every time he saw that bight smile on Neige's face, that particular system error always showed up and no matter how many data scans he ran, or how many system checks he underwent, he never managed to figure out why it happened or how to fix it, and so, had eventually given up on figuring it out.

Of course, there was _one_ possible cause but there was no way in _hell_ that what he was beginning to consider as a possible cause was actually happening. After all there was no way a Reploid and a human could-

"There you are, Craft!" Craft quickly moved his mobile cannon out of the way as Neige clambered up on top of the metal container next to him. "I was looking for you! There's something I want to show you!"

Craft looked curiously at the small human perched next to him. "What is it, Neige?"

"Lookee!" Neige pulled out a small, white pistol of some sorts and aimed it straight up above her head.

"**KER-CRACK!"**

With a sound like that of a firecracker, and a burst of grey smoke, there was an explosion of shockingly bright light that temporarily blinded Craft and left dots spinning in front of his eyes. Craft clapped a hand over his eyes as he waited for his eyesight to return and the dots to go away. "… What was that?"

"It's something I found in the bag of tricks Nana gave me. I call it the Blindsider." Craft opened his eyes and realized that Neige was looking at him with worry in her bright bluebird eyes. "… Uhh… Craft, I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

Craft blinked his dark blue eyes as he stared at the human child sitting next to him. She was… worried about him? "Don't be worried, Neige. I'm a combat model Reploid. It would take more then your little peashooter to hurt me."

Neige, reassured, smiled in relief. "… Good. Hey, Craft have you seen Nana around? She's been down in dumps ever since her boyfriend left to go fight. Keeps watch every night, hoping he'll come back and she's not been very good at taking care of herself lately. She wouldn't give up on him. Even though, they were always fighting and bickering when he was here, and he probably cheated on her at least twice…"

Craft idly heaved his laser cannon onto his back and paused at Neige's words. There seemed to be a logic flaw in her words. "But if this human was not faithful to her, why would she be sad if he left?"

Neige shrugged, her blazing red hair windblown and tussled. "Dunno. Mom says that 'Love makes people do crazy things.' I guess that she still loves him in the end, no matter what he does. He made her happy and maybe that's why she still cares about him?"

"Love makes people do crazy things…" Craft pondered those words, his black hair ruffled by the same wind that played with Neige's hair. He was a combat model, built for battle and little else. Emotions outside of pride, drive, and a will to survive were still rather beyond his grasp, it seemed. It made no sense why a person would keep loving someone even after they had proven themselves unworthy of that love. Craft was rather relived that he did not have to deal with such complex emotions himself. But lately that had… changed. Now… He had to deal with all these strange new system errors… these strange new feelings… They made no sense.

"… So, love causes an error in human's logic programs?"

Neige stared, a look of slight confusion in her eyes before she began to smile. "Heh. Silly Craft, it's not like that. It's more like… Being willing to do _anything_ for the person you love. Like… Like… Like… Urr… Uhh…" To Craft's puzzlement, Neige's face seemed to turn a soft shade of pink as she began to stutter and trip over her own words. "Its like-"

"NEIGE! NEIGE, WHERE ARE YOU? NEIGE, IT"S TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO BED-"

Neige froze, a slightly guiltily look on her face.

"Oh. Huh, sorry Craft… Looks like I have to go now…"

Craft meanwhile, was confused. Why… Why did he not want her to go? He had no reason to want her to stay and finish that sentence. Why should he wish that she would stay for a little while longer and why he did he wish to tell her so? "… Very well. Good night, Neige."

Yet as he watched her scurry away, he kept for some reason, coming back to that one phrase she had said. Love makes people do crazy things… It made no sense whatsoever…

So, why did he feel, on some level, like he understood?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**What the hell am I doing?**

To hell if I know. But I know why I'm doing this…

**Love checkedmated me.**

Yes, Craft understood now. As he stood at the controls of Ragnarok, preparing to open fire on Neo Arcadia where Dr. Weil was hiding, one last thought came running thought his mind.

**I guess Love really does make people do crazy, no scratch that, totally downright **_**insane**_** things.**

… I'm doing this for Neige.

"… I..." And for once in his life, Craft had so many things to say and no one to say them to.

"… Heh. I guess Love really does make people do crazy things… I can see what you had such a hard time explaining it…

… Neige."

**But I think I'll sacrifice my king before I allow my queen to be captured.**

**.**

**

* * *

.**

**Author's Notes**

… **I feel like I could have done a better job with this. **

**Read and Review. Have at it.**


End file.
